Una familia llena de sorpresas
by Psychominelic
Summary: Cuando la madre de Lucy decide casarse, esta se resiste en un principio, pero al conocer a su prometido, cambia de opinión. Ahora se decide que Lucy vivirá con el hombre y su hijo durante el verano, y ella acepta. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con las extrañas costumbres de su hermanastro. "¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa cerca de él? Sólo es un chico con un cuerpo de infarto"
1. Chapter 1: Nueva familia?

**Holaaaa, pues como les prometí aquí traigo una historia de GrayLu, espero les guste :D**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A HIRO MASHIMA**

CAPITULO 1

-¿Qué? –No podía de la sorpresa al escuchar que mi madre, Layla Heartfilia, una reconocida diseñadora y excelente empresaria, pronto estaría casada, por segunda vez, con un magnate del diseño en piezas de hielo para eventos, el Señor Fullbuster.

-Ay hija, seguro te va a gustar, es tan encantador –Dijo con ojos maravillados. –Y su hijo es tan caballeroso, creo que ya no hay jovencitos de su edad que sean tan decentes. –Sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Oh por Dios. Eso sólo lo hace cuando algo le gusta mucho. Esto es malo.

-¡No me vengas con eso mamá! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que incluso ya hayas arreglado una cena de compromiso cuando yo ni sabía que tenías novio?! –Caminaba exasperada por mi habitación, hace unos minutos el té se había enfriado; ella sólo me miraba desde su posición al otro lado de la mesa. Inmutable.

-Por eso arreglé esta cena, cariño. Quiero que se conozcan. Aún no hemos concretado fecha para la boda, así que tendrás mucho tiempo para conocerlos a fondo… –Se detuvo antes de continuar. También me conozco esa. Sólo lo hace conmigo cuando sabe que no me va a gustar lo que va a decir. –Por eso, hemos hablado y llegamos a la conclusión de que fueras a pasar unos días en su casa, así hasta puedes… –No la dejé terminar.

-¡¿Qué?! –Detuve mi andar para detenerme y darle un fuerte golpe con las palmas a la mesa. -¡No sólo me ocultas cosas, sino que ¿También me lanzas a una casa desconocida, con gente desconocida, que además son hombres, a dormir?! ¡¿Qué acaso enloqueciste?! –

Mi madre pareció encogerse en aquella silla, con una expresión de lo más triste, no soportaba verla así, desde que papá murió hace 6 años, ella pocas veces reía, y pensé que ya lo habría sobrellevado, pues últimamente se le veía más contenta; pero esa expresión… Dios, no puedo con ella.

-Bien… –Se le iluminó el rostro al oírme. –Lo pensaré… ¡Pero no es seguro eh! –Se levantó de su asiento y se lanzó a abrazarme y repartirme besos por todo el rostro.

-¡Muchas gracias querida! ¡Iré a decírselo de inmediato! –Y salió feliz de mi habitación.

Resignada me senté en mi cama, junto a la ventana y observé hacia afuera. Ciertamente, y gracias a los esfuerzos de mis padres, crearon la mejor marca en ropa en todo el país, y la llamaron LOVE&amp;LUCKY. La compañía era en un inicio tan sólo una pequeña tienda de artículos para dama, pero en un parpadeo se convirtió en un conglomerado textil que abarcaba desde bebés hasta personas de avanzada edad, y por supuesto nos trajo muchos beneficios económicos, por lo que ahora vivo en una lujosa mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. Uso lo mejor de lo mejor y como lo mejor de lo mejor, pero de alguna manera, no me sentía cómoda con ello. Para mí sólo me bastaba tener un techo, comida y a mis padres conmigo, pero lamentablemente mi padre nos tuvo que dejar muy temprano y mi madre quedó destrozada. Siendo sincera, estoy feliz de que encuentre a alguien más con quien pueda compartir esas sonrisas, pero me disgusta el hecho de que no me contara nada al respecto. En fin, con tal de verla feliz, supongo que no me importa mucho.

-¡Lucy! –Entró mi madre a la habitación interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Su sonrisa era lo que más resaltaba de su rostro. –Ya hablé con Hugh, y estará aquí a las 6 para recogerte. Sólo te llevará a cenar algo, dice que quiere conocerte antes de que vayas a su casa para que no te sientas incómoda, y me gustaría que hablen, dice que no hay problema si quieres preguntarle algo, así que no te aguantes y pregúntale todas las dudas que tengas, ¿De acuerdo? –

-Muy bien mamá. –Le sonreí y dejó que me preparara para ir a conocer el que próximamente será parte de mi familia. No estoy muy segura de ir, pero si dijo que podía hacerle preguntas, averiguaré todo lo que pueda de él y de su hijo.

Pensado esto, llamé a mi amiga y ama de llaves, Virgo, para que me ayudara con mi vestimenta. Como siempre, ella sabía exactamente qué combinar con qué. Probablemente es la única mujer del mundo que conozco que puede elegir su atuendo en menos de 3 minutos, así que confiaba en ella al 100%, y obviamente, había escogido algo perfecto para la ocasión: un suéter cuello tortuga color marrón de manga larga, una falda corta prensada de color beige, y unas botas y una boina del mismo color del suéter. Con eso ya estaba lista para conocer al Señor Fullbuster.

Pronto alguien llamó a la puerta y entró decentemente. Era mi amigo y también mayordomo, Capricornio.

-Señorita Lucy, el Señor Fullbuster acaba de llegar y la espera en el vestíbulo. —

-Oh vaya. Bien entonces me voy. ¡Deséenme suerte! –Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a donde me estaban esperando, y me encontré con un hombre de muy buen porte, de cabello negro azulado, ojos negros y una sonrisa que parecía ser solamente para mi madre, quien estaba tomada del bazo de él y sonriéndole de igual manera. Parecían estar en su mundo pero ya me empezaba a sentir incómoda, así que carraspeé la garganta y exploté su burbuja.

-¡Oh! Hija, permíteme presentarte a Hugh Fullbuster, presidente de Artesanías en Hielo, y mi prometido –Dijo esto último sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Vaya.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo. Soy Lucy Heartfilia. Me alegro de que sea usted el hombre que tomará a mi madre por esposa. –Esbocé una sonrisa resignándome a que, aunque lo rechazara, mi mamá no lo soportaría, así que prefiero evitar futuros problemas.

-Cómo me alegro de tu cumplido. Muchas gracias Lucy. Para mí también es un placer conocerte. Siempre quise tener una hija. Ahora… ¿Por qué no te llevo a cenar? Esta noche seremos sólo tú y yo, así que no te aguantes y pregúntame lo que sea ¿Sí? –Vaya. Hasta habla igual que mamá. Supongo que me puede llegar a agradar este hombre, todo depende de esta noche.

Nos despedimos de mi madre y salimos de la mansión, donde un carruaje bastante lujoso nos esperaba, y nos llevó a mi café favorito, seguramente mi madre debió contarle esto al Señor Fullbuster, me parece increíble que en su primer intento de caerme bien me lleve a mi café favorito.

Nos bajamos y entramos en el local, que tenía un balcón con vista al exterior, sobre un río. Amaba sentarme ahí a leer cuanto tenía tiempo libre, y precisamente, el Señor Fullbuster pidió una mesa al aire libre; el mesero nos llevó hasta ella y nos dejó las cartas con el menú para pedir. Sólo tomamos un cappuccino y comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales. Al parecer teníamos gustos muy parecidos, pues habíamos leído los mismos libros y a él parecía gustarle nuestra ropa, y continuamos nuestra conversación hasta que llegamos a un tema que me tenía algo curiosa. Su hijo.

-Y, por favor cuénteme, Señor Fullbuster… –Me cortó a mitad de la oración.

-Oh por favor dime Hugh –Me sonrió amablemente, y yo asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Hugh… Por favor cuénteme acerca de su hijo, ¿Cómo es? –

-Pues que debería decirte… su aspecto físico es muy similar al mío… –Bueno, por lo menos no tengo que preocuparme por eso. –Y es bastante alegre, aunque tiene una costumbre bastante extraña… – ¿Extraña? ¿Cómo qué extraña?

-Disculpe, ¿Me podría decir a qué se refiere con extraña? –Tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que me fuera a decir. Sólo sonrió y me miró.

-Eso lo dejaré para cuando lo veas en casa –Y dicho eso dio por terminada la discusión sobre su hijo, dejándome aún más intrigada, y cuando le iba a rogar que me dijera, cambió el tema diciendo que se había hecho tarde y tenía que dejarme en casa, por lo que no insistí, supongo que lo sabré cuando vaya a su casa, así que sólo quedamos en que iría a su casa a pasar el verano y me dejó en la puerta de mi mansión.

-Bien Lucy, me alegra mucho el haberte conocido, como tenemos mucho en común, seremos muy cercanos ya lo verás –Me mostró una gran sonrisa y el carruaje se alejó.

Estaba feliz de que pudiera agradarle tanto a mi mamá, de seguro nos llevaremos muy bien los 3. Ahora sólo me falta conocer a su hijo. El dato que me dio Hugh hace poco sólo aumentaba mi curiosidad por saber qué tipo de costumbre tenía, y por qué él dijo que hasta que lo conociera lo sabría. El sólo hecho de pensar en ello me tuvo despierte toda la noche. ¿Qué esconderá el hijo del Señor Hugh Fullbuster?


	2. Chapter 2: Encuentro excitante

CAPÍTULO 2

-¿Ya empacaste tu pijama? ¿Y tu cepillo de dientes? ¿No olvidaste empacar suficiente ropa para todo el verano verdad? –

-Mamá, ya empaque todo, no te preocupes. –Miré por encima del libro que estaba leyendo y le dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Bien. Es que estoy algo nerviosa… Sé que hice mal en no decirte sobre Silver, pero en serio me gustaría que se llevaran bien –Me tomó de las manos y bajó el libro para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Mamá, tranquilízate, si algo sucede te llamaré de inmediato, ¿Está bien? –Le sonreí, logrando por fin calmarla.

Al momento de decir eso sonó la puerta y de ella entró Capricornio. –Señorita Lucy, el carruaje del señor Fullbuster acaba de llegar. –

Vaya, así que mi destino ya llegó. Siendo sincera aún me siento sumamente incómoda con el hecho de tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo con 2 hombres que recién acabo de conocer, bueno, uno, a su hijo sólo lo conozco de palabras. Espero que esto no sea para mal.

Al segundo mi madre gritó y salió corriendo para recibir al que sería su futuro esposo, por lo que muy lentamente me terminé de alistar, colocándome un abrigo beige sobre mi camiseta de cuello v y manga corta roja, y mi falda de jean azul claro, y le pedí a Capricornio que por favor me ayudara con las maletas. Cuando llegué al vestíbulo ya me esperaba el señor Fullb- ah, lo siento, Silver, por lo que me apresuré a despedirme de mi madre y asegurarle por enésima vez que estaría bien y que la llamaría si sucedía algo.

Nos dirigimos al carruaje y me despedí de nuevo para luego enfocarme en el camino (y vaya que será largo este verano) pensativa hasta que Silver me llamó la atención.

-Lucy, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó algo preocupado. No quería decirle que me sentía muy incómoda con él aún pues eso sólo haría que se sintiera mal, así que le sonreí y le dije parte de la verdad.

-Sí claro, es sólo que… Aún me siento un poco nerviosa –Soltó un suspiro de alivio y me sonrió de la misma manera que hace mamá.

-Vaya, me tenías preocupado –Soltó una risa y continuó –Ya verás que te sentirás como en casa, Gray también está nervioso, ¿Sabes? –Eso me sorprendió un poco, aunque me generó curiosidad saber la reacción de alguien que aún no conozco pero con el que viviré por las próximas 2 semanas –Cualquier muchacho se sentiría nervioso de tener a una chica de su edad, y siendo tan linda como tú, viviendo bajo el mismo techo –Aquello me descolocó completamente, pensé que era un niño por como lo explicaba mamá, pero… ¿De mi edad? Esto no estaba dentro de mis planes de hacerme amiga de él, y aparte de eso, bajo el mismo techo. Esto va a ser sumamente peligroso. Sin embargo, su padre parece ser buena persona, supongo que no tengo más opción que confiar en él.

La conversación finalizó con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y no se produjo más palabra durante el resto del viaje hasta llegar a uno de los sectores más ricos de la ciudad.

-Lucy, de una vez te advierto que mi casa es algo grande y puedes llegar a perderte. Si eso sucede no te preocupes, tan sólo pídele a Gray que te haga un mapa de la mansión para que te ubiques, ¿De acuerdo? –

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, seguro –Y pensar que mamá pronto vendrá vivir en este lado de la ciudad.

El recorrido continuó hasta llegar a una puerta hecha en acero al estilo francés, con muros de mármol cercando el hermoso jardín que se podía ver desde la entrada, y de fondo, como si fuera una pintura, una hermosa mansión al estilo victoriano, de color blanco perlado y puertas de caoba talladas a mano. Vaya lo rica que puede llegar a ser la gente hoy en día.

Uno de los guardias de la entrada se apresuró en abrir la puerta derecha del carruaje. –Señor Fullbuster, un gusto tenerlo de vuelta –Se inclinó y le permitió el paso a Silver al bajar, yo lo seguí y el guardia me miró extrañado.

-A partir de hoy tendremos una muy complaciente compañía, ¿De acuerdo Ueda? –Silver le sonrió amablemente y pude divisar el enrojecido rostro del guardia al verme. ¿Pero qué le pasa?

-¡Ah! Sí, por supuesto Señor, lo siento mucho señorita, no pude reconocerla. –Hizo una reverencia. Como me avergüenza que hagan eso.

-Por favor, no me reverencies, soy como cualquier otra persona, así que no necesitas tratarme de forma especial, ¿Está bien? –Le sonreí y escuché como Silver se reía y me tomaba por los hombros para dirigirme hacia la mansión.

-Sí que eres una chica especial Lucy, vamos, mientras más rápido te acomodes, más rápido tendremos tiempo de hablar, lamentablemente esta noche tengo una reunión de negocios, pero estarás bien. –Se despidió del guardia y nos adentramos en el jardín. Bueno, al menos trata bien a sus sirvientes.

Entramos en la mansión, y si era hermosa por fuera, mis palabras no le harían justicia a lo hermosa que era por dentro, parecía un sueño estar allí dentro… no espera Lucy, compostura, respira, eso es, muy bien. Una de las sirvientas me distrajo cuando se acercó a Silver, quien le ordenó ayudarme a instalarme, ella gustosa aceptó y la seguí al segundo piso, donde divisé un largo pasillo que seguro daba hasta el otro lado de la mansión, voy a investigar este lugar, eso seguro. Fuimos a la tercera habitación a la derecha y al entrar casi me desmayo. Era incluso más grande que mi antigua habitación, además de tener un balcón que daba una hermosa vista al jardín, y una agradable brisa se colaba por la ventana. Sencillamente exquisito.

-Señorita Heartfilia, ¿Le gustaría que le ayudara a acomodar sus pertenecías? –

-Oh, no necesitas hablarme como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra, tranquila, y por cierto, Lucy está bien. –Le di una amplia sonrisa y seguido me la devolvió bastante apenada.

-Vaya, si está bien para ti. –Me acerqué y juntas comenzamos a organizar mis cosas. Aquella chica era muy tierna, al principio le costaba un poco llamarme por mi nombre, sin embargo yo le ayudé a acostumbrarse llamándola por el suyo, Wendy.

Al terminar Wendy me guió hasta el gigantesco salón de baile, donde en una esquina había una mesita de té perfectamente decorada, y a Silver esperándome pacientemente.

-Lo siento, ¿Me demoré mucho? –Le pregunté mientras me despedía de Wendy y me sentaba en la silla junto a él.

-No te preocupes, sé de antemano que una dama siempre se toma su tiempo para arreglarse –Me sonrió. De pronto recordé que aún no había visto a su hijo, por lo que me atreví a preguntarle sobre su paradero. –Parece que salió a hacer equitación con Natsu, su mejor amigo, pero no te preocupes, no tardará en llegar. –Asentí y acto seguido comenzó a explicarme de manera sencilla dónde quedaba qué y que podía hacer aquí con mi tiempo libre. Y bueno, en eso se basó el resto de mi tarde hasta que llegó el momento en que Silver se iba. –Bueno Lucy, ahora tu eres la responsable de la casa, cuídala bien mientras llega Gray, ¿Sí? –Me revolvió un poco el cabello y se fue, recibiendo una afirmación por parte mía.

Bueno, fue un día algo largo, así que decidí ir a darme una relajante ducha, por suerte Wendy me había señalado el baño antes, así que fui a mi habitación por mi pijama y luego me dirigí al baño.

Me duché muy lentamente, aprovechando que el baño tenía una bañera muy grande y esencias corporales nuevas (Que seguramente las compró Silver). Al terminar me vestí y quise bajar a la cocina por un poco de leche, me gusta tomarla antes de dormir, así puedo conciliar mejor el sueño.

Pensado esto bajé las escaleras y crucé el vestíbulo hasta la cocina, pero algo me detuvo antes de entrar. Escuché un par de voces de muchachos. ¿Será Gray? Vaya, por fin tendré la oportunidad de conocerlo, incluso así no entré. ¿La razón? Escuché mi nombre provenir de adentro. ¿La otra razón? Tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber qué opinaba de mí mi nuevo hermanastro.

-Oye, hablando de chicas, ¿Qué acaso no llegaba tu hermanastra hoy? Luce se llamaba, ¿No? –

-Sí, bueno Wendy me comentó apenas llegamos que ella ya estaba aquí, pero no le quiero dar demasiada importancia, de seguro es una de esas aburridas con gafas y bajas que sólo leen – ¿Qué qué? ¿Aburrida? ¿Baja? ¡Pero qué prejuicioso es! ¡Ay ya me cae mal y ni lo he visto!

-¿Esa es la impresión que te dio tu papá? –

-Bueno me dijo que era una apasionada al igual que él en la lectura, y que no suele salir mucho aunque es bastante alegre, ¿Qué quieres que piense de eso? –

-Bueno si tú lo dices – Antes de que pudiera continuar la conversación carraspeé la garganta, haciendo que los 2 chicos que estaban allí dirigieran su vista hacia mí.

Me encontraba recostada en la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados, con mi pijama puesta, y no es por ser confiada pero esta pijama tendía a resaltar ciertos lugares, además de ser tan sólo un short y un esqueleto blanco con líneas negras en los laterales, y por eso me gustaba, tan sólo le demostraré lo equivocado que estaba respecto a mi físico. Ambos chicos se encontraban completamente boquiabiertos… Oigan, se les va a salir la baba si no cierran la boca… Neandertales. No me gusta ser mala con las personas, pero el prejuicio es algo que no tolero, y no se lo voy a perdonar ni aunque fuera mi hermanastro… Aunque… Bueno… Si lo es.

Antes que se desmayaran decidí romper el silencio. –Tú debes ser Gray Fullbuster, ¿Verdad? Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia –Señale con mi mano al chico de cabello negro azulado. Vaya que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, todos sus músculos se notaban por encima de la ropa, y su rostro tampoco estaba nada mal, y aunque tenía una cicatriz en su frente, sólo lo hacía ver mucho más sexy de lo que ya era, Dios, ¿Voy a convivir con este hombre por 2 semanas?

No dijo palabra alguna, sólo se dedicó a asentir continuamente como retrasado mental. Qué decepción. Podrá tener un cuerpo de infarto pero su mente no está nada evolucionada. Por ello, me dediqué a cumplir con mi tarea e irme a dormir.

-Lo lamento, parece que los interrumpí. Tan sólo tomaré un vaso de leche y me iré a dormir. –Y dicho aquello me dirigí al refrigerador, procurando que todos mis movimientos fueran en exceso eróticos. Durante el proceso sentía sus miradas sobre mí, analizándome completamente, y me sentí triunfante ante ello. Finalmente cerré el refrigerador y me despedí con una sonrisa, mientras salía de la cocina y me dirigía a mi habitación. Vaya encuentro tan estimulante. Antes de llegar pude escuchar de nuevo sus voces.

-Oh por Dios Gray… ¿Esa era tu hermanastra? –

-Pues… creo que sí—

-Qué suerte tienes, y ahora dime… ¿Es así como te la imaginaste? –Jaja, ya me cae bien este chico, de seguro es Natsu, el mejor amigo.

-¿Tú qué crees imbécil? –

Esto va a ser muy interesante. Sonreí mientras entraba de nuevo a mi habitación.

**Holaaa! Dios cuánto lo siento, han pasado años desde que publiqué alguna continuación, como lo siento de verdad, espero y me disculpen leyendo este capítulo, prometo que a partir de ahora publicaré más seguido ya que tengo varias historias en cola para subir. (Lo juro por mi garrita)**

**Espero y me disculpen de nuevo y dejen reviews! O si quieren enviarme tomates y huevos también lo aceptaré.**

**Lo sientooooooo! .**


End file.
